Te amo
by Akirem
Summary: Un par de palabras lo define todo... nada que ver con l ahistoria o creo que si... bueno ustedes diran


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia salio de mi enferma cabeza... que aun sigue traumada e inconforme por el final de este anime.**

**"TE AMO"**

- Asi que te vas?...- Trataba de ocultar la tristeza que esta noticia le causaba y que su voz sonara tranquila.

- Si, ... me voy...- respondia la joven sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

- Puedo saber el porque de esa decicion tan repentina?,- preguntaba cabisbajo.

- Bueno... yo... solo deseo hacer mi propio destino, encontrar mi verdadero camino a la felicidad.- respondia segura.

- Pense que ya lo habias encontrado aqui.- afirmaba

- yo tambien lo pense, pero no fue asi, ahora sera mejor que me vaya.- tomaba su maleta. y se giraba para comenzar a salir.

- Sabes que maniana es un dia muy importante para mi, Verdad?, me gustaria que estuvieras a mi lado.- trataba de retenerla.

- Lo se,..- su voz empezaba a quebrarse- y lamento no poder acompaniarte, pero... tengo que irme- aclaraba su garganta tratando de controlar sus emociones.

- por que?- volvia preguntar buscando la respuesta verdadera.

- Porque... no deceo llegar a odiar lo que tanto ame, lo que amo...- las lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus ojos.

- No entiendo a que te refires, por que llegarias a odiar lo que amas?.- se sentia confundido.

- Porque despues de maniana nada sera igual, los bellos recuerdos seran remplazados por amargos momentos, los hermosos paisajes y mis lugares preferidos, me recordaran las iluciones y suenios perdidos, por eso es que no quiero permancer ni un momento mas aqui.- comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida sin volver la mirada.

- Entonces esta es la despedida?, solo te iras asi?, sin siquiera mirarme?... te extraniare.- su voz era casi un susurro.

- Es lo mejor, ademas apartir de maniana estaras con alguien que no te dara tiempo ni siquiera de recordarme, te deceo que seas feliz y estoy segura que a ella la haras muy dichosa, adios...- tomaba la manilla de la puerta para salir,

- Espera, - la tomaba del antebrazo deteniendola antes de que lograra cruzar la puerta y la giraba para que lo viera a la cara.- yo... tambien deseo que seas feliz, y estoy seguro que lo seras,- le decia mirandola fijamente a los ojos y despues se despedia con un beso en la mejilla.

- Albert... yo,... yo,...yo,...- Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y sintiendo que no podia contener mas las lagrimas bajo el rostro y salio deprisa.

Alberth veia como candy se alejaba y finalmente subia al auto que la llevaria a la estacion de trenes, habia sido algo trizte la forma en que se despidieron, sin embargo en su corazon sentia alegria, para el las cosas cambiarian al dia siguiente, solo esperaba que ella llegara a comprenderlo.

- Se ha hido?- Preguntaba la tia abuela bajando por la escalera y alcanzando a observar como la rubia se alejaba de la mancion.

- Si- respondia secamente.

- Pero ella deberia estar a tu lado maniana, que desconciderada- Decia la abuela escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Lo se, pero no puedo obligarla si ella no lo desea.- se volvia a verla y le regalaba una sonrisa a la anciana.

Dando media vuelta Alberth volvia a entrar y se dirigia a su despacho donde George fielmente lo esperaba.

- Todo listo- Afirmaba la mano derecha del joven magnate y dejaba en el escritorio una carpeta.

- Bueno, entonces, no hay nada mas que hacer, te vere a mi regreso?- lo miraba fijamente.

- Como siempre te estare esperando. ... estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?- La duda estaba en la pregunta.

- Ahora lo estoy... - respondia el rubio y salia del estudio con una carpeta en la mano- creeme, es lo mejor para mi, y para la familia.

* * *

El viaje en tren habia sido algo agotador, la verdad, Chicago no estaba muy lejos de Lakewood, hubiera podido viajar en el coche de los Andrey pero no deceaba seguir haciendo uso de algo que perteneciera a esa familia que ahora quedaria solo en sus recuerdos. no tenia a donde llegar, pero al buscar en su bolso, encontro la llave del pequenio apartamento en que viviera tiempo atras al lado de ...el, no queria recordarlo, pero no tenia adonde mas ir, despues saco de su bolso unos documentos doblados y recordo con un poco de tristeza, que el antiguo duenio del pequenio edificio, se lo habia heredado, el no tenia familia y en la carta que le dejo le aclaraba que ella era como la hija que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseo, por ese motivo le regalaba aquella humilde vivienda que era todo su patrimonio, bueno parecia que aquel querido anciano hubiera adivinado su futuro, ahora tendria un lugar propio en donde vivir, sin pensarlo mas se dirigio a su antiguo hogar.

La noche paso rapidamente y ella no habia logrado limpiar el pequenio apartamento, solo habia alcanzado a hacer la limpieza de la que fuera su habitacion, aun no estaba segura si rentar las demas habitaciones de la casa o acondicionarla para vivir en ella completamente, eso lo decidiria despues, por lo pronto necesitaba encontrar trabajo, asi que visitaria al doctor Lenard, seguramente el la emplearia de nuevo, a pesar de todo era una exelente enfermera,...no?. se dispuso a arreglarse y tomo solo un cafe, la cocina aun estaba igual, se entristecio un poco al encontrarse con aquella taza que le regalara a ...el...,

El... quien seguramente a esa hora ya estaria preparandose para recibir a la que seria su prometida, por lo que habia escuchado era la hija de un prominente hombre de negocios, una de las mejores familias del pais, "La mejor mujer para su sobrino", segun palabras de la tia abuela, aun no lograba comprender como Alberth habia aceptado un compromiso asi,... de pronto.

Ella se habia alejado temprano del comedor aquella noche en que ALberth acepto estar enamorado, le habia confesado sus sentimientos a la Seniora Elroy y esta habia escuchado gustosa, y se habia emocionado mucho al saberlo, por lo que de inmediato comenzo a comentar sobre los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso, pero Alberth le habia pedido que fuera discreta, pues no deceaba que Candy se enterara, no todavia, pero ella habia escuchado todo cuando volvia al comedor por un vaso de agua, y sin poder soportar la verdad de lo que escuchaba, se habia alejado inmediatamente a su recamara para ahogar su llanto en la almohada, finalmente lo habia perdido...lo habia perdido por cobarde, y por necia, habia pensado torpemente que el estaba enamorado de ella y que un dia no muy lejano le confesaria su amor, pero no, el ni siquiera la habia visto como la mujer que ahora era, siempre habia sido "Su pequenia". habia escuchado comentarios entre la servidumbre, por eso sabia que la joven provenia de un alto circulo social. ella nunca se atrevio a preguntarle a Alberth, fue hasta que el mismo apenas un par de dias atras, le habia dicho que pronto su vida cambiaria, pues habia tomado la decicion de casrse , ella no habia podido mirarlo a la cara y lo unico que atino a decirle fue que ella tambien habia decidido un cambio para su vida y que se iria de ahi, la noticia habia sorprendido a Alberth pero aun asi, no hiso nada por retenerla, ademas habia dejado de hablar con ella y se habia encerrado en su estudio , seguramente detallando la fiesta de su compromiso, fue hasta la tarde del dia pasado que ella lo habia vuelto ha ver, y solo para despedirse, y con la tonta esperanza de que el no la dejaria marchar,... que equivocada habia estado, podia jurar que el se habia esforzado por que ella no notara la felicidad en su rostro, talvez... por lastima.

Pero ya no importaba, ahora ella tenia un nuevo camino que seguir, y tarde o temprano lo olvidaria, no importaba si eso le costaba esa y otra vida mas, habia aprendido por su experiencia pasada, que lo mejor era mantenerse ocupada para no pensar y de esa manera seguro no se deprimiria, quiza con el tiempo, podria volver a verlo...aunque fuera a distancia.

El hospital no habia cambiado mucho, el unico cambio era que como subdirector general habian aceptado al doctor Marti, gracias a la recomendacin de ALberth por supuesto, pero con el tiempo el medico demostro su capacidad y se gano el respeto de sus companieros. trabajar en conjunto con ellos seguro seria muy alentador, asi que no dudo mas y entro a la oficina del director para conseguir su antiguo empleo y comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

La noche comenzaba a caer, Candy caminaba de regeso a su casa contenta por haber conseguido su objetivo, necesitaban enfermeras y ella habia caido como del cielo, asi que no habian dudado en darle su antiguo puesto y que comezara inmediatamente, habia sido agotador pero eso la habia mantenido fuerte y alejada de los recuerdos, ahora solo faltaba ver como se las arreglaria por la noche, y sobre todo en aquel lugar donde tan feliz habia sido con su gran amor, aquel que aquella misma tarde pertenecia a otra y nunca mas podria volver a estar cerca de el.

Llego a su departamento con la mirada baja, no deseaba siquiera entrar, pero era demasiado tarde para seguir deambulando por las calles, con un suspiro de resignacion tomo la llave y comenzo a abrir la puerta,, la sorpresa aparecio en su rostro cuando al levantar la cara observo que su apartamento habia sido aseado completamente, ademas la mesa estaba puesta y a su nariz llego el delicioso aroma de la comida recien hecha, el corazon comenzo a latirle con fuerza, su estomago se sentia como si estuviera lleno de mariposas que revoloteban sin parar, cerro la puerta lentamente sin dejar de ver hacia la entrada de la cocina, esperando...que su corazon no se equivocara.

- Terminaste tarde?- Alberth asomaba su sonriente rostro atravez de la cortinilla de la cocina, salia de ahi con dos platos servidos y los colocaba en la mesa, actuaba con tal naturalidad , como si nunca hubieran dejado de vivir en aquel lugar.

- Alberth,... que haces aqui?- Preguntaba la pecosa aun sin creer lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

- Preparandote la cena...- respondia con naturalidad- seguramente vienes muy cansada, sera mejor que cenemos para que puedas descansar . - volvia a sonreir tomando su lugar en la mesa.

- Pero... tu... y... tu...- Decia atonita y sin cooordinar palabra.

- Candy... no entiendo que quieres decirme,... pero sera mejor que te sientes y cenes... la comida se enfria. - le senialaba el lugar frente a el.

- Alberth, que es todo esto?...- preguntaba al fin retomando el control de sus actos y palabras- tu deberias estar en ...Lakewood... si te has escapado... seguro la tia Abuela estara muy enfadada y eso podria empeorar su salud.- se sentaba en su lugar.

- No, no me he escapado, y la tia abuela se encuentra perfectamente en la mansion de Chicago, ella tambien decidio viajar a esta ciudad.

- Pero... y... tu.. tu compromiso?.-Preguntaba con esperanza.

- Lo celebraremos aqui, - seguia comiendo con calma y mirando de reojo la reaccion de Candy- hubo un contratiempo de ultima hora, y por ello decidimos que cambiariamos la fecha para maniana, y como adivine que estarias aqui, quise venir a saludarte e invitarte para que estes a mi lado, no te preocupes la tia sabe que estoy contigo y que maniana me presentare sin falta.

- Sera mejor que te vayas- decia con la voz cortada y tratando de ocultar su rostro, como era posible todo aquello? porque el destino se ensaniaba con ella torturandola mas?, acaso era por su cobardia?...

- Perdon,? - preguntaba Alberth sorprendido.

- Que te vayas!- Candy alzaba l a voz no podiendo contenerse mas.

- Pero que te pasa Candy?, pense que te daria gusto mi visita.- sonreia

- vete, vete por favor, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte mas!, dejame sola, como puedes ser tan cruel?, por que me persigues de esta manera?... no entiendes que me aleje de ti porque no puedo soportar ...- corto la frase, no podia continuar, las lagrimas ya habian escapado de sus verdes esmeraldaz.

- Candy, yo jamas ... esta bien, me ire, pero antes ... quiero que compartamos el postre... por ultima vez... he preparado tu pastel favorito.- Se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina...

Pero que le pasaba a aquel hombre?, es que acaso no adivinaba el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando,? es que en todos esos anios a su lado no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba?, y lo que le dolia el que el se fuera a comprometer con otra?... no podia mas, agacho su rostro apoyandolo sobre la mesa, no queria siquera verlo, le resultaba tan ilogico aquel comportamiento del joven, quiza el no sabia nada de su amor,... pero,... por que torturarla de aquella manera?, por que no dejarla en paz y quedarse en su gran mancion al lado de su futura prometida?.

- Candy,...- La llamaba ofreciendole un plato con un poco de pastel, pero ella no deceaba levantar el rostro.

se acerco a la joven que permanecia en la misma posicion, poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzo a buscar el rostro de ella entre todos aquellos risos, cuando lo logro le sonrio y le pidio que lo mirara a los ojos, ella supo entonces que no podia negarse, aunque le doliera, no podia negarse a ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos de cielo que tanto amaba, entonces tomo una decicion,... y sin esperar mas...

- Alberth,... yo... yo...- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.-..."TE AMO"- Al fin,... al fin lo habia dicho, el solo sonrio y le indico con la mirada su postre que esperaba en la mesa.

Candy dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentia derrotada, habia confesado su verdad y el en lo nico que pensaba era en el postre, penso que era mejor asi, quiza el queria ignorar sus palabras, resignada, volvio su rostro a la mesa y lo que vio... Dios mio... lo que vio... la volvio a la vida.

Una gran rebanada de pastel la esperaba, al lado de este... una hermosa rosa roja le declaraba los sentimientos del hombre que lo habia preparado, pero aun mas importante que todo, en el centro de la rebanada de pastel, una hermosa cajilla abierta y en forma de corazon, resaltaba con lo que habia en su interior...

- Por favor,... dime que aceptas...- rogaba Alberth aun incado a su lado, con una de sus manos tomo el anillo que estaba en la cajilla y mirando a Candy que aun estaba sin poder creer lo que veia , volvio a pedirle- Dime... que ... si... aceptas ser mi esposa...

La pecosa no sabia si reir o llorar, sentia que el corazon le hiba a explotar de alegria,... con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas, y sin poder pronunciar palabra, solo asintio levemente con la cabeza. su cuerpo temblaba al sentir cono Alberth deslizaba la argolla de compromiso sobre su dedo, no podia creerlo, pero... una duda invadio su memoria,... y su antigua prometida?. safo rapidamente su mano reaccionando y evitando que Alberth terminara su objetivo. dandole la espalda comenzo a hablar tan rapido como sus labios le permitian.

- No!,no puedo, yo nunca podria lastimar a alguien a causa de mi felicidad, no, no puedo aceptar, seguramente ella te esta esperando llena de ilucion, ademas la tia abuela no permitira jamas que tu rompas el compromiso y te niegues a cumplir con tu palabra!, no, no puedo... mejor vete... vete y no vuelvas mas... yo... yo ya estoy resignada a perderte... y ella... ella no..

Alberth no pudo evitar sonreir, era increible como Candy podia sacrificarse por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocia,... su nobleza... su nobleza era una de las grandes cualidades que lo habian llevado a enamorarse de ella desde hacia tantos anios atras, quiza desde la primera vez que la vio siendo aun muy jovenes.

- De que hablas Pequenia?- le decia dulcemente y sin dejar de sonreir, se acerco a ella abrazandola por la espalda y no permitiendo que se escapase de sus brazos.- Nunca ha existido otra... siempre has sido tu...

- Pero... pero... yo escuche cuando tu ... le decias a la tia abuela... ademas tu mismo me dijiste que deseabas casarte y que... y que...- Decia confundida y girando para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Si,...- reia un poco- eso te pasa por escuchar detras de las puertas y por hablar antes de que los demas terminen su explicacion..., aquella noche, es verdad que yo le confese a la tia abuela que estaba enamorado, y por lo que veo tu no alcansaste a escuchar cuando le dije que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ti, ella se emociono y me dijo que era la mejor eleccion que podia haber hecho, y por ello se ofrecio a ser ella quien organizara la fiesta de compromiso...

-Pero...pero- volvia interrumpirlo, pero el no se lo permitio tocandole los labios con su dedo para que esperara a que el terminara

- yo le pedi que fuera discreta pues aun no te confesaba mis sentimientos y ella entendio,... aun asi, cuando quise hablar contigo y explicarte que habia decidido casarme, tu no me permitiste terminar y me dijiste que te irias, me senti confundido, crei que lo que yo habia pensado respecto a tus sentimientos por mi era equivocado, por eso quise desisitir de confensarte que te amaba, pero cuando la tia se entero hablo conmigo y me dijo que ella te habia escuchado llorando y haciandole confesiones a tu almohada, por este motivo la tia me convensio de que siguiera adelante pues estaba segura que era correspondido, cuando hable con George supe que vendrias a chicago, la tia y yo planeamos todo para que fuera a qui la fiesta de compromiso, aunque me estaba arriesgando a ser rechazado , ... pero no me daria por vencido tan facilmente.

- Por que no me detuviste entonces...- pregunto con extranieza.

- Bueno, queria darte una sorpresa,. -sonreia alegremente.

- Pero, pero, me hisiste sufrir mucho... eres un tonto- Lo golpeaba subemente en el pecho con finjido enfado y ocultando su rostro .

- Perdoname... pero deseaba que te atrevieras a terminar esa frase que no quisiste decirme antes de partir... y que yo anioraba tanto escuchar... y por consejo de la tia, que me sujirio seguir la confusion si deseaba confirmar lo que sentias por mi, pues segun ella, al verme perdido no dudarias en decirme que me amabas... y veo que tenia razon.- le tomaba la barbilla y levantaba su cara para mirar aquellas pupilas de esmeralda que tanto amaba. despues se acerco lentamente hasta rosar sus labios con los de el, y colocando la argolla de compromiso en el dedo de la pecosa, y una vez libres sus dos manos, la rodeo completamente y profundizo la caricia para entregarle en ella el corazon . y por supuesto era correspondido completamente.

Dos meses despues de la gran recepcion , los diarios de todo el pais se agotaban ante la gran noticia: El matrimonio del hombre mas importante de toda America, William Alberth Andrey.

* * *

En un pequenio puesto de periodicos de una de las mas concurridas ciudades, un cliente de dicha localidad compraba el diario matutino, despues d e saludar al duenio del estante comenzo a desdoblar el periodico, en la primera plana, la imagen que abarcaba mas de la mitad de la pagina, reflejaba a una pareja de recien casados en sus trajes de matrimonio, los jovenes sonreian y se miraban uno a otro completamente enamorados, sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento tan profundo que existia entre ellos, a pesar de que solo era una foto se podia persivir totalmente. el joven mantenia la hoja de papel mientras una lagrima que se habia escapado de sus ojos verdiazules , recorria su mejilla para morir estampada en la argolla de matrimonio que lucia en su mano misma que llevaba grabado el nombre de su esposa "Susana", sin poder evitarlo sus dedos rosaron la imagen de la bella mujer que aparecia en la primera plana, la rosaba con tanta delicadeza como si realmente pudiera tocar la suavidad de su piel, bajo la mirada al pie de la fotografia par leer lo que ahi estaba escrito **:" El amor no se puede ocultar"., **dejando escapar un suspiro, sus labios pronunciaron delicadamente un nombre que llevaba grabado no en una argolla de matrimonio... sino en el corazon.

- "Candy"-.

**

* * *

**

Una pequenia historia que se me ocurrio... espro que sea de su agrado y por supuesto que me lo dejen saber atraves de un mensajillo.. gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo ... akire...


End file.
